Lollapalooza!
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: A collection of Phoenix Wright crack pairings. Everyone is welcome to request some pairings! Currently Moe the ClownxVioletta Cadaverini
1. Locked Up: ManfredXGant

Numero uno in a collection of crack pairings!

* * *

Ch.1

It was a seemingly quiet day in cell block D, where inmate 0000001 was now residing. He sat at his tiny desk, trying to read a self help book he had received from a

prison warden. The title read _Perfectionists: And Why It's Bad To Be One. _He merely scoffed, what a waste ofgood paper. If he were the perfectionist he desired to be,

he wouldn't be sitting here right now.

Not many inmates get their own desk in their room. But this inmate was "special". The room he had was immersed in violet wallpaper. A fancy suit jacket cased in

glass hung upon the wall, a small book case overflowing with books sat on the floor (which had nice carpeting), the tiny bed was adjacent to the book case, and the

desk which the inmate was reading a was on the other side of the room.

So, in short it was a medium size room, that had many luxuries..that other prisoners don't get. As the man was switching books to read, someone diverted his

attention.

"Hey, Manny boy!" called the voice from next door. There were little air shafts in each room allowing conversation between inmates.

"It's Manfred von Karma, I won't tell you again!" twitched Manfred. Damn, he'd forgot about sealing the shafts. This was the fifth time the ex chief of police annoyed

him.

"But Manny we're friends! Remember all the cases I helped you solve?" asked Gant.

Friends? Since when were they friends? His ID number was it 7777777? He would be using it to report Gant to a guard soon...

"Well, anyway have you been swimming lately?"

"...Oh, yes, of course I have, in the shower!" responded an irked Manfred. This wasn't vacation!

"Hahaha! Good one Manny boy!" said Gant clapping loudly.

This man was taking pleasure in his torture. Too bad Manfred didn't have that taser. " Look you're wasting my perfection time.."

"Oh alright. It just gets very lonely in solitary confinement..."

"Hmph. You're foolish. You don't need others to survive. You only need yourself. "

There was a long, awkward, silence.

"As it turns out Manny..that's not true. I..need you."

Manfred was shocked out of his wits for one of the first time in many years.

"I want you to do something." asked Gant.

"W-what?" asked Manfred who was caught off guard.

"Meet me in the courtyard."

"What?! No!"

"I said meet me in the courtyard. Or didn't you hear me?"

That sent a chill down von Karma's spine. If that's actually possible.

"O-ok."

"It'll be worth your time. Trust me. See you then Manny boy!"

Manfred von Karma was freaked out about what had just happened. He was actually intimidated.

The inmates in cell block D were being let out on the courtyard in the next 30 minutes or so. He had thoughts about avoiding Gant...but there was something that interested him. Just speaking with Damon Gant would make him feel exposed..and in a sense he liked it. No one besides a certain attorney made him feel like that.

Manfred took a mini mirror from his desk and looked at his reflection. He would meet with Gant on one condition. He had to look absolutely perfect.


	2. Passion or Fling?: LarryXMaya

**Author Note: **

Hm this one is for Jedi Knight Cheeze. LarryXMaya. Hope you like it. I may do a continuation. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews. I'll get to everyone's request asap. I think the order of stories will be:

1. ApolloXFranziska 2. PearlXWocky 3.MayaXMatt 4.PearlXGodot The order is based on how difficult it will be for me to write it... some of these pairings I never thought of! But this is the world of crack. I'll try to post maybe one or two stories a day now. Ok I'll shut up now :D

* * *

Ch.2

Besides screaming objection and pointing fingers in others faces, lawyers had to complete another part of their job. Tedious paper work. Phoenix had been filling it out at his office for at least an hour..and Maya had been bored out of her mind.

"Why don't you watch the Steel Samurai? Isn't on now?" questioned Phoenix.

"Nick, I've already seen this episode!" said Maya in response.

"Well, the toilets could use some scrubbing." He said cheekily.

Maya pouted. "I'm not that bored."

"Ha. It was worth a shot."

"Hmph! I think I'll go out for a walk."

"Okay, see ya later." Phoenix sighed. He could finally focus on paperwork now.

Mystic Maya had no set destination in mind, she was just wandering the city. She walked by some restaurants, a movie theater, convenient stores...and many other establishments. Past these places Maya noticed a rather large park. She might as well go. Maybe she could feed the birds..or play on the swings...

Maya strolled into the parked and followed a long and winding path. She should bring Pearly sometimes.

She surveyed her surroundings. Birds, squirrels, kids playing, people walking cute dogs, a man sitting on a park bench... wait. He seemed very familiar, especially that orange suit jacket of his...

Maya approached the bench. " Larry?" she asked.

Larry looked up. "Oh, hey Maya..."

"You seem sad. What's wrong?" questioned Maya.

"...My girl Becky left me for some chump!"

_'Uhoh he's been dumped..' _Maya thought.

"There are other girls out there! Um, other fish in the sea!"

"She was my world!" Larry replied as a waterfall of tears fell from his face. "But she said I was a waste! Useless!"

Maya wanted to calm him down, but she had no idea how. She decided to give it a shot anyway and sat on the bench next to him.

"Larry you're not useless, don't listen to things like that!"

"I don't need your pity! I know it's true! I've only gotten in the way of people!"

"That's not true! You helped save Mr. Edgeworth and you really help me and Nick with our investigations!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't feel bad, everyone makes mistakes! I used to think the same thing you're thinking..that there was no point of me being around. There were times I couldn't even do my job! I felt pathetic and hopeless..."

"Really?" asked a surprised Larry.

Maya nodded. "So don't be so hard on yourself!" she said firmly.

Larry now felt a sudden attraction...to this girl. Someone had understood him. And she was pretty cute... Had Nick made a move on her? Nah. Larry was already calculating a plan...

"Thanks, I feel a little better." said Larry, grinning. "I got to jet dude! See you around?"

"Yeah!" said Maya, happy she accomplished her goal.

And with that Larry walked off scheming. Maya decided she had better go back to the office.

It had been a while. Close to a month. Maya couldn't get the thought of Larry off her mind. They had exchanged numbers and talked often. They talked about things like the Steel Samuari to the hardships in their lives. Larry was such a good guy. She sighed. Her feelings for him were growing stronger...did he feel the same way?

To Phoenix, Maya had been acting unusual. She seemed to be in thought most of the time. Not very Maya like at all. Phoenix had confronted her a few times before but she said nothing was wrong. Just as he was going to ask again, a man burst the through the doors of his office.

"Hey Nick!"

"Larry? You usually don't drop by...what's the occasion?" asked a suspicious Phoenix.

"I was wondering if you could lend me ten bucks?" said Larry grinning.

Phoenix sighed while handing money to Larry. "Well, ok but you'd better pay me back."

"Thanks a lot buddy!"

"Hey Larry! How's your new job going? " asked a chipper Maya.

"Never better!" said Larry doing a thumbs up.

Phoenix was confused. Since when had Maya talked to Larry?

"Uh, hey I was wondering if you wanted to uh, go with me to a movie." said Larry trying to keep his cool.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Maya said excitedly.

"Then see you at 5?"

"Definitely!"

"Then its a _date_!" Larry did the thumbs up motion again.

_'What just happened? Seriously? No way...' _thought Phoenix.

"Wait a sec! You and Maya?! GOING OUT? TOGETHER?! Is this why you've been acting odd?!"

There was a faint blush on Maya's cheek.

"Look dude, she's like the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Phoenix didn't believe this was happening. The reason Maya had been acting funny was because of Larry. True to the phrase 'When something smells its usually the Butz...'

How did Larry of all people..? He shook his head. He feared for Maya, the society, and his wallet. Larry had just borrowed ten bucks already for this date. How much would it cost him in the future?? Phoenix sobbed slightly. And then he wondered how Pearl would take the news...

"...I still don't believe it. Little Maya is finally growing up...but remember Larry. I have my eye on you." said Phoenix.

"H-hey Nick d-don't worry about us!" said Larry slightly fearful.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." That sounded weird to tell this to your best friend and assistant.

"E-eep! Come on Maya let's go." said Larry walking out the office.

Maya followed but turned to Phoenix on the way out. "Um you alright with this Nick?" she asked hesitantly.

"...Never better." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nick." With that she was gone.

Phoenix sighed. He suddenly felt very old. And like a father. He looked inside his wallet. Eleven dollars. Just enough for one movie ticket.

He just wasn't going to let Larry and Maya go off alone.. especially in the darkness of a movie theater. He knew Larry all too well, he may try to make unnecessary moves. And Phoenix would be there to stop him...


	3. Whip vs Antenna: FranziskaXApollo

This one is for The Unknown Alias. I hope this one doesn't suck...

Next up is PearlXWocky.

* * *

Ch.3

Jade: To wear out or become worn by overindulgence. That was the way she felt. Franziska von Karma sat in her office preparing evidence for tomorrow's trial. Her opponent would be Apollo Justice, rookie defense attorney, who was quickly gaining recognition.

The defense attorneys Franziska faced were pathetic, spineless, beings. She had crushed all of them like flies. Even received the silly King of Prosecutors award for it. So what? In the end none of it would mean a damn thing. She won trials only because the defense never challenged her like...that spiky headed lawyer did. She smirked. That had been at least six or seven years ago. Franziska missed the excitement, the thrill, the challenge. Why did he have to leave...?

She hoped this new attorney would in the least part, be interesting.

* * *

Apollo and Trucy were in the defendant lobby at 9:45 AM. For a while they had been speaking with their client.

"Don't worry Mr. Jonson, I'll have you off the hook!" said a fired up Apollo.

"I-I know you will." replied the man.

"Polly, your screeching again." Trucy giggled.

"Eh- I am? W-well its not my fault! Its my chords of steel training!" replied Apollo blushing slightly.

A man that bared the appearance of hobo walked into the lobby. He was clad in a hoodie, sweat pants, sandals, and a hat with Papa written on.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" Trucy questioned.

"I came to have a talk with 'Polly'. "

Apollo winced. "Never call me that again. Please. And what kind of talk?"

"The prosecutor in the case I assume is Franziska von Karma, correct?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes... Do you know her?"

Phoenix smiled slightly. "Yes, we faced off in court a few times."

"So..?"

"I just came to warn you..to watch out and don't get distracted."

"Why do you always speak to me in codes?! What do you mean? " asked a irritated Apollo.

"..You'll understand. I'll you guys later." He left as soon as he entered.

"..What an enigmatic character." sighed Apollo.

"That's Daddy for you!" grinned Trucy.

"Well I guess its time we went in.." said Apollo.

* * *

"Court is in session! The prosecution's opening statement?" asked the judge.

Apollo figured out some of what Mr. Wright meant. The woman standing across from him was gorgeous. But that wasn't going to get to Apollo.

"The prosecution's statemen- YEOUCH!" screamed the judge.

Franziska whipped the judge good. "Silence you fool! My statement is this..the defendant can not escape his own guilt!"

Apollo understood completely now. A beautiful, scary woman. Whip included. He gulped.

"Wow she sure is frightening.." said Trucy.

Franziska looked over at the defense. Apollo Justice. Ridiculous hair style, bright color suit, look of determination, even had a teenage sidekick. She knew this was it. This is what she had been waiting for. But she had to test something first...

"Mr. Apollo Justice. I hope you are well prepared."

"H-huh? M-me?" He asked petrified.

"Who else here has such a ridiculous name?"

"H-hey my name is per-OWWW!"

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

"I was speaking." She raised her arm as she cracked her whip. "I do not like foolishly foolish tales, if I hear any from you, you'll taste more of my whip..."

"A-ah! Y-y-yes Ma'am!" Apollo started to sweat bullets.

"Hey, don't let her intimidate you!" said Trucy annoyed.

Yes, he was what she longed for.

* * *

After that Franziska took almost all the trials where Apollo was the defense attorney. Today one case had just been closed. Franziska decided she'd better do the paper work now so she would not have to be bothered later. She was on her way to file papers when she was approached..

"Ms. Von Karma."

"Hm? Ah, Justice. What do you want? I don't have all day." she said in a brisk tone.

"You really are something else. How did you figure it out...?"

"It was easy, only a foolish fool could not see it." she remarked with a smirk. Franziska actually won a case against Apollo. For once his client really did commit a crime. "Hmph, you too are something else."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked apprehensively.

"What? Like I said I don't have all day."

"Um..well...I...uh.. "

Crack! Crack!

"OWWWW!" Polly yelled.

"Out with it!" said Franziska irritated.

Apollo rubbed the back of his head and started to blush. "I-I'm sorry..I was just wondering if you would like to go out..with me..for dinner."

Franziska couldn't believe it. That was the first time anyone asked her out. She normally intimidated everyone and anyone, no one wanted to be bothered with her. Except for him...he truly was a fool amongst fools.

This was the second time in her life Franziska showed real emotion. She was embarrassed and blushing a little. What had gotten into her? This man, no rather this boy, had her messed up.

"...Hmph. I except you to pick me up and be on time. And take off that foolish outfit, wear something...decent."

Apollo was surprised but happy. "Yes Ma'am!"

Franziska sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She supposed it was just another challenge...waiting to be conquered.


	4. Unlikely Hero: WockyXPearl

Author note: I have returned! cue dramatic music sorry for the long wait. I had an extreme case of writers block..and then stress made it worse. This one is for lilacbird, WockyXPearl... Let this not suck, this one was a real challenge. You are goshed darned awesome for writing these and I only hope mine can compare. Enjoy?

Also, I'm starting to consider doing continuations of some of the stories. Good Idea? Bad Idea? If good which ones should I continue? Ah and next up is MattXMaya. I'll get my butt to work on that tomorrow.

* * *

Ch.4

It was dark, if not for the luminous moon she'd be blinded. A girl like her shouldn't really be out by herself at night. Pearl Fey, girl of 16 years of age was trying to get home, back to Kurain village. She was walking back from her visit with Mr. Nick, whom she hadn't seen in very long time. Pearl was content although a little disappointed that he left his old job. Walking with a quick pace, she took a short cut through a nearby park.

Going through the park wasn't a great plan. The moon only managed to shine through the cracks of tree branches. Pearl was debating about turning back and walking on the side walk again.

But she was too late. Someone was approaching. She heard slow and heavy foot steps. Pearl was about to flee when she was grabbed her from behind. She managed to let out a small gasp. Pearl attempted to scream, but her mouth was being covered by a strong hand.

"Hey girly, isn't it a bit late for you to be out?" A voice taunted. He moved his hand off her mouth to hear her response.

"Let me go!" Pearl struggled, trying to get the man to release his grasp.

"Hehe, go on keep struggling. Don't worry it'll all be over soon." He said barely audible. The man started to carry Pearl off.

Pearl was petrified. She continued to struggle and yell, fearing the worst.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin?!" yelled a loud voice.

"Hmph. This is none of your business." replied Pearl's captor.

"Leave her alone! It is my business when you mess with chicks!"

"What are you going to do about? " Questioned the man.

"I ain't no kid! Im'a Kitaki you'd better put her down, or else I'll bust yo' cap!" The Kitaki kin replied, flashing his pistol.

The captor stopped dead in his tracks. "K-Kitaki? Damnit.." He slowly put Pearl down, turned, and fled.

"Damn, bastard's getting away!" said the Kitaki.

Pearl stood in a daze. She was confused as to what just happened. She was almost..?

"Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah!" said Pearl surprised.

"You sure? You ain't looking too hot." said her savior.

"I-I'll be ok. Thank you so much for saving me." said Pearl.

It was difficult to see in the dark, but Pearl could see that this was a young man with and odd hair, wearing a jacket, t shirt, baggy jeans.

"Aw, it was nothing." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Pearl wasn't feeling well. Maybe a little faint.

"Oh, um, I'm Wocky by the way. Wocky Kitaki."

"I'm Pearl Fey." she replied.

"Um, its pretty late. You wanna come to my crib?" Wocky asked.

"Huh?"

"Uh, I mean my house."

"Oh, no I couldn't! I don't want to be a burden! You've already helped me out already!"

"Com'on, you don't want anything else to happen."

"... I still object. You really d -"

Wocky grabbed her gently by the hand and pulled her along, out of the park. They were walking towards the mansion across the street. Wocky knocked on the door and he and Pearl waited for an answer.

"Wocky! I told you not to stay out this late!" said a large woman.

"Mooommm, shuddap!"

"And you're bringing this little girl at this hour?"

Pearl's faint feeling had got stronger while they stood outside. She was feeling light headed.. her mind was swimming. Things began to slow down, Pearl couldn't hear what anyone was saying, and little by little everything was fading to black.

* * *

Pearl had awoken surrounded by a warmth around her. She was lying in a cozy bed, quite different from the beds at home. This was not her home. She sat up trying to recollect what happen the previous day.

"That's right I was almost kidnapped..." She attempted to shrug off that horrid feeling.

Just then a large woman burst into the room.

"Oh you're up! Good morning!"

This was Wocky's mom?

"Um morning..Mrs. Kitaki?"

"Oh no need to be formal! You can call me plum or little plum!" Plum laughed. "Get up and get something to eat!"

"Thank you, but I can't do that. You've already let me sleep here, and I don't want to trample over your hospitality..." Pearl said politely.

"Oh don't speak such nonsense! I know all about what happened yesterday, it's fine!" Plum proceeded to drag Pearl out of bed and to the kitchen for breakfast. Afterwards, Plum tricked Pearl to stay for the afternoon, despite her many protests.

"Oh, um where is Wocky?" asked Pearl.

"Ha, that boy, should be at our business, but he's probably wandering the streets."

* * *

Pearl decided to see if she could find Wocky and left the Kitaki mansion (this time with more caution). She approached the district where the small shops and businesses were located. Pearl stopped and peered into the window observing the pies and other pastries.

This was the business the family ran, she was sure. Pearl saw was a grumpy looking man wearing a fox apron at the cash register. She was told by Plum that this was the head of the family and Wocky's father. Fey was contemplating about entering when...

"Hey wazzup!" said Wocky from behind.

"O-oh, h-hello!" that scared Pearl just a wee bit.

"You coming in to buy sum stuff?"

"Uh..well.."

"Com'n give it a shot!" Wocky once again grabbed Pearl by the hand dragging her into the shop.

"See Pops we got a customer!"

"...How may I help you..?" questioned the man.

"Uh, um, can I have apple pie..?" Pearl asked shyly. She decided to play it safe..who knows what was in this food.

"...That will be 5.49..." He said while taking a pie from the racks in the glass counter.

Pearl handed over the cash and took the pastry. It was a mini pie.

"Try it! I made it myself!" said Wocky excitedly. His father glared at him.

"Eh, ok my Pop made it, but I helped! So try it!"

Pearl really didn't want to try it, but Wocky's unwavering enthusiasm got to her. She actually found it quite cute. She sat down at a nearby table and took a bite.

"Wow, this is good!" exclaimed Pearl. She decided to take a few more bites.

Wocky grinned proudly. "You get the best here!"

Pearl giggled. "Um Wocky, I wanted to thank you for yesterday. If you weren't there I'm not sure what would have happened.."

"Hey, don't chu worry about it! Even OGs gotta help out sumtime. If you get into anymore trouble come get me ok?!"

He said smirking slightly, adding more to his already fox like appearance. "Hope it ain't rude to say, but you don't look like you're from around here. Where you from?"

"Ha my clothes are odd aren't they? I'm from Kurain Village."

"Kurain? " he asked.

"Yeah it's like a place for spirit mediums..."

"OOOHHH so dat means you got E.S.P?"

"Well sort of.." replied Pearl embarrased. She shouldn't have said that, now he'd think she some sort of freak.

"Dats cool I can dig it...even if it is whack." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned nervously. "Hey you want to go talk sumwhere else? You could tell bout your E.S.P and stuff..."

"Really, are you sure? It will be strange and you probably won't believe me..."

"No its cool! I hear a lot of whacked out stuff. And besides you're too..too cute to lie." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Pearl blushed and smiled a little. "Ok, but you'll have to tell me about your life as well."

"Be prepared to wowed by my OG life, suga!" Once more he grabbed Pearl by the hand and they started running towards the park where they met. A gangsta and spirit medium together? This may be the start of an odd friendship...

Winfred Kitaki looked from behind the counter and sighed. He sometimes wondered if he had taught his son anything right. He knew his son's approach for talking to girls. He told Wocky over and over to not be so straight forward. But maybe this time it may be different...This girl, just by seeing her demeanor, he could tell she couldn't harm anyone, very gentle. Perhaps she could straighten him out ...


	5. Taking Over Me: MattXMaya

AN: A few things to say... Holy reviews, Batman! I saw all the reviews and requests I got today, and I'm stunned. Thanks a lot people!

MayaXMatt. This one is for BiOCaAM. Darn you this pairing is starting to grow on me. I'll definitely have to do another story for it T.T. Hope you like it..this was a tricky one.

Thanks to LazyCatfish27 for catching my error in ch.3. Lol I forgot that adjourned meant to finish.

And Next up...is GodotXPearl. (Swallows hard. Very hard.) Whatever shall I do for this one..?

* * *

Ch.5

Maya stood outside the detention center at ll:49 A.M. It was a rather dreary and cloudy looking day. She normally came with Nick when they worked on their investigations or on other occasions (too many) she was accused of a crime and the being held in the detention center. Today she was here alone, all by herself. Maya questioned herself as to why she came and considered going back home. After pondering the idea she convinced herself that there was no point of turning back, at least not now. And home was a long ways away.

She walked in, met with a guard, and requested to see Matt Engarde. Yes, she wanted to speak with Matt Engarde, the ex Steel Samurai actor, the man who was one of the underlying causes of her kidnapping. Maya wasn't angry or anything like that. She actually pitied him. How had someone with such a high status, fallen so low? Conspiring to murder? Maya just wanted to know why he was like this...

She was showed to the room where she Engarde. Maya looked at him through the glass and saw those cold, unforgiving, emotionless eyes. She shivered. She had to admit she was intimidated, but Maya had to be brave.

"Mr. Engarde.." Maya said calmy.

"What do you want?" he glared.

"I wanted to talk with you."

"Hmph. Aren't that girl that he kidnapped? If you're expecting an apology you can forget it."

"Yes, I am, but I didn't come for an apology. I just wanted to speak with you."

"Go away. I want to be alone." Matt folded arms and glared again.

But Maya remained resolute. She didn't move an inch.

Matt didn't understand. Why wouldn't this girl go?

" I told you to get out!" yelled Matt getting angry.

No movement. "I won't go until you talk to me." she said softly.

This made no sense. Why did she want to talk to him? She should be afraid of him or hating if anything.

"Aren't you scared of me?" he asked.

"I was, but not anymore." Maya replied honestly.

Engarde growled and swore under his breath. "If I talk with you, will you leave me alone? For good?"

"...Yes." she affirmed.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Is this the true Matt Engarde?" she asked.

"...Unless you prefer this one." Matt moved a piece of his hair over his right eye, covering the scratch marks on his face. He smiled. "Is this better, dude?" His appearance changed greatly.. from cold and conniving to friendly and happy.

"Why did you act like that? Why try to hide?"

He returned to normal. "Don't ask such stupid questions. Nobody likes a person like me. So I gave them something that they'd like, a grinning buffoon. If I were to be me, I'd get no where."

"That isn't true, I bet some people could like you if you were yourself."

"Don't give me that bull. People hate me. If I were you I'd hate me too." he laughed bitterly.

Maya was silent for a while. "Why did you do all of that?"

"Refreshing like a spring breeze." he smirked. "That's what I was, better than Juan... he fought with me, but he couldn't compare."

"So you went through all the trouble of eliminating him...by manipulating and hurting others. Do you have any remorse whatsoever?" she made full eye contact with him.

"Hahaha, another silly question. It's a cold world out there. And I care only for myself. No one gave a damn about me so why should I give damn about others?"

"Well if you trusted someone-"

"I won't trust anyone besides me."

"Why don't you trust anyone? People could like you, and you wouldn't have had to hide yourself."

He looked at Maya with disgust. "I'm tired of you and your stupid questions, get out."

Maya glared.

"Fine, I wanted to talk and see if there was a reason to your actions. I guess not. You really are just a heartless jerk." She turned to leave.

Matt felt a pang of pain. That was the first time anyone turned him away. Why did he feel distraught that she was leaving? With others he didn't care, but now...

"...I didn't mean it, c-come back." Matt said looking down.

Maya lifted her chin into the air and pouted. "Why should I? You wanted me out from the beginning, right?"

"_...I- I'm sorry." _ he said barely audible.

Maya was shocked, her mouth hung open slightly. "What did you just say?"

"...I'm sorry." Matt shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Maya looked into his eyes and saw that, for once he was genuinely, a little remorseful.

Engarde regained his composure. "It's just that, that I don't like opening up to people, alright? I feel exposed and anyone could cut me down..."

"I won't do that to you. You're on the defensive too much, you need to relax."

"Hmph, no such thing as too much defense." Matt folded his arms again.

Maya smiled at him.

Engarde was caught off guard. She, she had just smiled at him. When he said things like that most people would look down at him with disgust. But she smiled...what kind of girl was this? And why the hell was he getting worked up over it..?

"So, why don't you trust anyone?"

"...I've given my trust to others and they betrayed me, repeatedly. I hate confiding."

"But you're confiding with me now, aren't you?" She grinned mischievously.

...Damn, she was good. "Ack!...Shut- shut up!" said Matt pissed off at himself.

"Even if you don't like talking with others, I suppose it can get lonely here..." said Maya thoughtfully.

He wouldn't admit to her but, yes it did get lonely. And boring. To the inmates he was just the fallen star, too good to get his hands dirty. So he never talked to them. Today was actually interesting.

"I don't think you're that bad, even if you done some not so great things..you're still human."

...What a strange girl. "Stupid girl..." he muttered under his breath.

"Oh! Hey Mr. Engarde?"

"W-what?"

"Place your hand against the glass!"

"What? Why?" asked Matt confused.

"Just do it!" she replied.

Confused Matt placed his right hand against the cold glass. Maya did the same and pressed her hand against the glass opposite to his.

"See? This proves you're human!"

Strangely enough Matt wanted to reach through the glass and touch her hand. It was so small and delicate looking...probably soft too. What? What the hell was he thinking?! It had been ages since he felt the warmth of someone's touch. Is this why the idea seemed to entice him?

Insane.

The Steel Samurai ring tone went off. Maya reached into her pocket and looked at her phone.

"Ah, I'm needed at my job..." she said disappointed.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes, I'll see you later Mr. Engarde." She started to leave, again.

"See me later? I don't want to see you again. Don't come back here." He remarked coldly.

For his sake, not her own, he couldn't allow himself to see her again. He had spilled all of his guts to her... she exposed him. He couldn't be on top and protect himself from her.. It was all so uncomfortable. And awkward.

Maya turned back to face him and laughed. "I'll be coming to see you soon, Mr. Engarde. Don't worry." With that she walked out the door and left.

Matt snarled and swore under his breath. He couldn't deny himself. He'd be waiting for her.


	6. It's Only A Crime: PollyxMagicPanties

AN: Hello! New chapter... Yeah I know this is filler ; still determining next line up order...so more filler...?

Apolloxpanties for LadyCatfish27.

* * *

Ch.6 It's Only A crime If I Get Caught

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed it, badly. He longed for it and once touched it... but only for a second. In his grasp yet so far away... He liked her ever since he'd lay his eyes upon her. He knew she felt the same. But the with the ways things went, their relationship was unable to progress. He sighed.

The young man's mind was in a state of confusion. Was he in love or was it lust? He was at a point where he could no longer determine the difference. He didn't care. But others would, it was considered immoral and wrong. But it felt so good...

The man had walked and stood outside of a building hesitating. He finally made up his mind, they'd run away together. Where no one could judge them, where they didn't have to hide, where they could be alone...

He discreetly walked into the building he had been standing outside of for 10 ten minutes. He opened the door and cautiously poked his head in. No one around. He quietly tip toed in. The place was always in disarray, cluttered and loaded with useless junk. He saw her sitting on a couch. He Maneuvered his way around the trash and items strewed about, to reach her.

"Shh. Don't make a sound. We're going to leave and go somewhere, where we don't have to be secretive.." he said in a faint whisper. His mistress remained silent as he requested and he carried her off in his arms, exiting the building.

They arrived at his apartment half an hour later. "Ok, so my plan is for you to stay here, because I have to go to work. Understand?" he asked leaving her on his bed. They made eye contact, she gave the signal she understood. "Don't go anywhere, just make yourself at home. Bye, Precious." He shut the door behind him and left. Precious would be waiting for him. With nothing to do she stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Apollo Justice arrived at the Wright Talent Agency, his current place of employment. Trucy approached him not in a great mood.

"POLLY! MY PANTIES HAVE BEEN TAKEN AGAIN!" she yelled.

"...P-panties? You mean the-"

"YES! MY MAGIC ONES! HELP ME HUNT DOWN THE PERV THAT STOLE THEM!!"

Apollo sighed and gulped nervously. This situation was turning more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Are you sure you just didn't misplace them?" he asked.

"NO NEVER! That's my money maker I never misplace them!"

"Oh, ok, well lets find the guy that t-took t-them!"

"Yeah!" said Trucy fired up.

He knew today was going to be an extremely long day...

They asked and confronted everyone and anyone, about this... awkward, subject matter.

"Hey, Stickler! Did you steal my panties again?!"

"No! That was the only time and it was for science!" he replied scared.

"Mr. Eldoon have you seen my panties anywhere?!"

"Ah again? Sorry, Trucy doll, I have no clue. It's a shame...you'd better help her."

"Mr. Gavin have you seen my panties around?!"

Apollo couldn't take much more of this.

"Why no, Fraulein."

"Well there's a pervert out on the loose the stole my panties!"

"Trucy please, can you not say panties so much?" pleaded Apollo.

"Ah a shame, but perhaps Herr forehead knows something about them, yes?"

"POLLY YOU KNOW SOMETHING?!"

"W-what! I don't know anything about this!"

"I remember the way you acted with the panties during that case..perhaps you are this captor of lingerie?" Klavier questioned smirking.

How much longer would he be able to keep up this charade?

"WHAT?! Polly would never do anything like that! Right, Apollo?"

"Y-yeah! I'm no perv!" Apollo said defensively.

"And maybe you took them!"

"I don't steal Frauleins' underwear, they steal mine."

...well.

"It's only a theory, but it may turn out to be true, no?"

"Hm I guess, but that's hard for me to believe..." said Trucy thinking thoughtfully.

Damn Klavier. He was put the pressure on. And Apollo already felt bad enough...

The pair had spent the rest of the day searching for the mysterious disappearing panties. And of course to no avail. They returned to the Agency.

"Well we'll just keep searching for them tomorrow." said Apollo relieved that the day was finally over.

"Yeah! I'll post signs 'missing magical panties' all around town!" said Trucy.

Apollo shuddered at the thought. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Polly! Tomorrow the real hunt begins!"

Apollo shivered while he left. What had he gotten himself into..?

* * *

He went home to his apartment and straight to his bedroom. "Precious! I'm sorry I had to leave you for so long!" he told her.

No response.

"Please don't give me the cold shoulder. You know I didn't mean to..." he trailed off listening to the panties.

"Yes, I know it was abrupt but it had to be done..so we could be together."

Silence.

"Oh really you missed me? I missed you a lot too. Today was a long day because I had to hide the fact I stole you away."

Silence.

"I know, we may get discovered, so let's cherish the time we have together now."

Silence.

Apollo giggled. Precious always knew how to make him laugh. He was extremely happy. Apollo was right there with the object of his affection...he wanted it to last forever. But he was tired from earlier.

"I'm tired so I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Silence.

"No! You're my guest, I'll sleep on the couch."

Silence.

"...Are you really comfortable with us sharing the bed?" he asked face turning crimson.

Silence.

"Ok..." he started to remove his clothes. "Umm don't look.." Apollo said rubbing the back of his head.

He was stripped down to his boxers. Face still red he picked up Precious and tucked her in. He laid down next to her.

"Um..goodnight."

Silence.

Apollo smiled to himself.

Apollo had woken up early. He checked his clock, it read 7 AM. He turned to see Precious still laying next to him. Apollo decided to get ready for work since he was up, and careful tried to get out bed without waking Precious.

Silence.

"Precious, you're awake! I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Silence.

"Oh ok. I'm just getting dressed."

Silence.

"What?"

Silence.

He turned red. "You want me to hold you...?"

Silence.

He slowly got back into bed, carefully picked up Precious, and hugged her to his chest. They were like that for a while.

Silence.

"Ack! You really want me to-"

Silence.

He slowly lifted the panties up to his face and pressed his lips against it. Apollo kissed Precious very sweetly but also passionately. They got so caught up, that they didn't hear the tapping on the door. And then the door busting open.

"Polly!" Trucy barged into Apollo apartment going through rooms looking for him. "I couldn't wait! We need to put up my missing poste-"

She found the bedroom. And stumbled upon the scene of Apollo making out with panties. HER panties.

"A-aah! M-my panties! Apollo how could you?!" asked Trucy shocked.

"I'm sorry Trucy.." he looked down ashamed. "B-but I love them!"

What the hell? Why did Apollo had some sort of emotional attachment to her magic underwear? She decided to let the poor guy keep them because, I mean he was kissing them..and God knows what else. "Err...ok I'll just get another pair..."

"Well since this is cleared up...I'm going back to the office!" Trucy left immediately freaked out.

Apollo rejoiced. "Yes! Now we can stay together!"

Silence.

"Oh..right let's continue." he said blushing.

And thus the man and underwear lived happily ever after. The end.


	7. Fallen Angel: GodotxPearl

Hey! It's been a very, very, very long time. Sorry for the wait, writers block and school don't mix. This one is....GodotxPearl. Please, please, please let this be good. I hope it's at least okay by standards because I worked on it for a looong time. It is by far the most difficult and challenging task I've completed. And it's all for you, diamondpearl876.

Next up(in no particular order)... KlaiverxFranziska, Moe the clownxvioletta Cadaverini, GumshoexLana Skye and KristophxDahlia oh and some special ones*.

* * *

Ch.7 Fallen Angel

Yes. It was finally done...had he waited any longer he might of snapped. He carefully poured the freshly brewed coffee into his cup and took a long sip. His blends were the best, richness and flavor included. It was nothing like that commercialized coffee. He sat as his kitchen table with coffee and began to skim through articles in the newspaper.

He stopped at the article "Rookie Attorney Does It Again! ". He smirked. He knew it wasn't Trite, he quit a while ago. Bastard. But this new kid sounded interesting...just like Trite, similar to the way he started out. It just might cause him to go to a trial. Might.

It was funny how he used to be like that. A defense attorney, a person who sought to defend the innocent. The idea, seemed so naïve. Not everyone was innocent, and those who were couldn't be protected. He had been tainted, poisoned. And thus began his new life as prosecutor.

He had to admit he missed the law, although the law was the one that put him behind bars. It was for the best and he knew that. A few months ago he was released early from prison on parole. He knew damned well he should have been in there longer. He was no hero, he was a murderer. He didn't even know why he had done it. Was it for him or to save the girl? He didn't know.

As he was in deep thought there was a tapping on his door. Who could that be? Why would anyone want to talk to him now?

He rose from his chair and shuffled to the door. He opened the door slowly and was a bit surprised. It was a girl... Wait, this girl seemed familiar. It then it struck him, this was that little kid he had found during that deadly incident.

She had grown up a lot. She had long, flowing brown hair and donned a pink acolyte outfit. Unbelievable, had it really been that long? She had developed into a beautiful young woman.

"Mr. Armando?" she asked tentatively.

Godot nodded. "Come in," he gestured. "a man shouldn't have a lady waiting outside in the cold, that's my rule...Ms. Fey."

The girl was taken back. "You, you remember me?"

"I haven't forgotten a thing." he smiled bitterly. He offered her a seat inside his living room and she took it. "I guess you came to talk, right? Pop ins aren't as popular as they once were." he chuckled.

" I-I wanted to speak to you about, about what happened seven years ago-if you don't mind." she said politely.

"How could a say no to a lady who came here in the cold?" he said hand placed on the side of his visor.

"I just wished to thank you for what you did for Mystic Maya. If it wasn't for you..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm not sure of the reasons why I did what I did."

"B-but you saved her life!" she said lips trembling.

"I hated that woman, she took everything from me...I could of killed her out of revenge, not to save Maya."

Pearl looked dismayed. "You still saved her! Unlike me...I almost caused her to die." she said sadly bowing her head in shame.

"Don't blame yourself, you were just a kid. You didn't comprehend what was going on, you only acted out of love, your love for Morgan and Maya Fey."

Pearl merely frowned and shook her head.

"If anyone is at fault, it's me. So blame me!" said Godot picking up his cup, raising it into the air, and slamming it down on a table.

"What! No, you-"

"I could have prevented the whole thing, if I had only told the defense attorney." He thought for a second. " He always looked out for the Feys, and protected them while I couldn't. He was a real man."

"But, you did look out for us! I know you had good intentions, Mr. Armando!" protested Pearl once again.

"I'm only a wolf, in sheep's clothing. I acted out of my own selfish purposes." he said turning away from her.

Sadness had overcome her and her eyes welled with tears. She cried, tears rolling down the sides of her cheek. "You may say that, but I know it isn't true. You acted out love for someone too, didn't you?"

Godot turned to face her, confused. Acted out of love? If anything hate..what was she talking about?

"You can't cry, not until it's all over." Godot hated himself for the pain he causing her. "You say I acted out of love, tell me who I acted for." he said.

"You did it, out of your love for Mystic Mia." she said softly, almost whispering.

For once he was taken back. How did she know about him and Mia...?

"Mystic Mia, explained...and I-I understand now. You couldn't save her, and wanted to make up for it by saving her sister."

"Maybe at one point I did act out of love, but my motives changed." he shook his head. "Forgive me, I did more harm than good..."

Deep down, he knew it was revenge. He'd thought it'd solve everything, but only brought hurt and more heartache. In the end he didn't protect anyone from anything...he'd done the damage, Mia, Maya, and now Pearl.

Pearl's tears hadn't ceased. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not strong like Mystic Maya or Mia." She stood up and wiped her tears away.

"You are strong, you faced a horrible demon and are living to tell the tale." he said gently placing a hand on Pearl's head.

Suddenly, Pearl lunged towards Godot, wrapping him in a hug. "Mr. Armando!" she cried. "Why did things turn out this way? Why..? It's not fair..." she sobbed into his shoulder.

He returned the hug. "Fate is a cruel thing."

"It's not fair.." she said tilting her head up, to look at him.

"Shh, kitten. It's difficult, but we must change with the times. That's one of my rules."

For a while no one said anything. The torrid embrace lasted for a time that seemed like forever.

"Ms. Fey, I think you should leave. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Godot said breaking away.

"You haven't hurt me!" She paused. "I want to stay, with you...at least a little longer." said Pearl somewhat shy.

"Stay with me? I'm a bad influence on children." Godot smirked in reply.

"I'll have you know I'm not a child anymore!" she pouted. "And you're not bad."

"I'm a devil in disguise and I won't allow an angel like you to befall temptation." he said.

"Mr. Armando!" Pearl blushed slightly at the comment. "Please, let me stay." she pleaded.

Pearl reminded him of Mia when she was younger. Bold, intelligent, graceful, and let's not forget beautiful. She did something to him...something he couldn't explain with words. He got the same feeling he had with Mia. Could he really deny her the right? Or himself the right? Damn he really was the devil.

"Alright, you can stay here, for the time being."

"Oh, thank you so much!" she squealed in excitement.

Godot sighed and smiled to himself. If he'd hurt her again, he would never forgive himself. He wanted to protect her from harm, this time not out of selfishness, but rather affection. It was the rebirth of the fallen angel.

* * *

A/N: It's a cheese ball. I may rewrite this one in the future.


	8. Author note

AN: Hey guys I know it's been a really really long time since I've updated and I'm sorry! But I'm not going to let it die. I'm curently workning on a pairing now that should be uploaded sometime this week. That's my warm up. I guess I got bogged down with school and such, and I'm not going to lie, some of the pairings intimidated the hell out of me. But I might as well attack head on, so I'll be posting hopefully by Wednesday at the LATEST Friday. Should be up earlier though. I hope you can bear with me and I hope you all have a good day!


	9. Emo Clown?: MoeXVioletta

AN: Ah. Finally back. I can guarantee more from this once summer begins. But in the mean time I'll be doing what I can on the weekends and whenever I have spare time. This one is for The Unknown Alias who asked for Moe the Clown and Violetta Cadaverini. I tried my best with this one, it was a really challenging task ha. I'm praying that this one came out alright because it really is a bizarre pairing haha.

* * *

Ch.8

Violetta had been upset, although she would never show it. Her mind was in a great amount of turmoil, after the events of that car accident. But then again, her mind had always been screwed up. She knew she was a bit of an oddball and it certainly didn't help that her grandfather was a mob boss.

Furio Tigre had really deceived her…she had thought that he had actually cared for her. And she had liked him too, but it was all just a false front. He only did everything out fear of her grandfather. It wasn't fair. And throughout her life stuff like that always happened. Just because of a name. Cadaverini. What's in a name anyway? Why couldn't she be liked because SHE was who she was?

She sat pondering this at the Tender Lender office. Violetta took it over as her own since Furio Tigre was sent to big house. The memories involved with this place, disgusted her. She was planning to sell this place.

She just felt so lonely. Even if she had someone close to her, they weren't being her friend. Just using her as a puppet. Her grandfather had told her to forget about everything and do something relaxing. Like what? Well she was always told that she should lighten up. Should she go to an amusement park? No, she wasn't particularily fond of that type of thing…

She heard the door slowly creak open. 'Could this be a client?' she asked

herself.

"Welcome to Tender Lender are you here for about a loan…?"

It was man, and a terrified looking one at that. "U-uh no miss. I-I came to hand out some flyers…" He was holding a bunch of brightly colored flyers in his arms and nervously offered her one.

Violetta took it in her hand. "Big Berry Circus…? Heh..heh…heh."

"Uh have a nice day now!" The man stormed out mighty fast.

A shame. She didn't even get to offer him her coffee.

She looked over the sheet. It said the Big Berry Circus was in town for the whole week. She had only been to circus once as child, and she remembered the experience to be pleasurable. She'd go tomorrow then. Yes…tomorrow…

She arrived in the afternoon. Walking under that big tent…it gave her chills. Violetta thought what she saw was amazing. A man that could fly, a bunch of acrobats, a lion, a vantriliquist and a puppet, and the most fascinating part of a circus. A clown.

She had no idea why but clowns always amused her. Everything just seemed funny about them, their clothes, their mannerisms, everything they did… In some sense they reminded her of herself. An unusual person, misunderstood.

The show had ended after a couple of hours. The crowds had filled out but she decided lingered around quietly. She left the seats, carefully moving down towards the stage. No one was around so Violetta looked, eyes filled with wonder and fascination at the equipment. Giant hoops, long wires, bouncy balls…

"Hey you shouldn't be here, you Gotti get out of here!"

Violetta slowly turned around to face someone she'd seen earlier. It was that clown.

"I'm sorry…I'm just curious…" said Violetta.

"Like _Curious George_?" he laughed slapping his knee.

"Heh…heh…heh…" she giggled. "You're funny…heh…heh…heh."

That surprised the clown. No one thought he was funny. And I mean no one.

Taking advantage of the situation he decided to run another joke of his. "Hey do you like pi? I love pi! 3.14! Yummy!" cackled the clown covering his mouth.

"Heh..heh…heh. You should come and try my special pie…" Violetta really was fond of cooking.

Moe was surprised for real now. Was this peculiar girl inviting him out? And if so why him? He was a clown. And an old one too. But why not? He was starting to get tired of dealing with the drama the circus contained…Max and Regina being a large part of that. And he was able to make her laugh…

"Well what makes it so special?"

Violetta was taken aback. No one had ever dared to ask her that. "Special ingredients…"

"Well I'd try some, but it depends on how _special _your ingredients are." He laughed.

Violetta gave a very slight smile, almost unnoticeable. "I'm sorry for wasting your time…I'll be taking my leave now…." She started to walk off.

"Hey don't leave just yet!" called Moe.

Violetta stopped and slowly turned around.

Moe didn't want her to leave, at least not now. She may have appeared to be an unusual girl, but as far as he could tell, she had a better grasp of reality than the other people he was associated with.

"Hm..? So you do want to try my special pie?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, why not?" he had to admit she was a fascinating person.

Violetta was happy. It's not everyday when someone wanted to spend time with her.

"Okay…I'm going back to my shop….that's where I have it…."

Moe grinned. "What's the name of your shop anyway?"

"Tender Lender…"

An unusual name of shop, an unusual girl, and an unusual meeting. This could very well be the start of something...


End file.
